Troubles of a Trouble Mate
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: Rowena Swan, Bella Swan's cousin, is coming to Forks! Rowena is not a social person because of her social anxiety and has only ever had Bella. How will Rowena do when the Volturi show up and Demetri takes a liking to her.
1. Chapter 1

I held Edwards hands as I sat on the couch as the Cullen's all stood around the living room "when is your cousin coming Bella?" I looked up at Alice as she came skipping in the room with jasper right on her heels, I felt Edwards piercing gaze as I looked down at our entwined hands "what cousin?" I looked up at Esme "oh, my cousin from Phoenix, she was living with us until I came to live with Charlie, her name is Rowena. She was in most of my classes with me even though she is a year younger than me, she's really nice. I think you will like her Alice." I looked at Alice as she gave me a big smile "oh don't worry we will become great friends, I've seen it."

Rowena's Pov

I ran out of the air port as I saw Bella get out of a Volvo "BELLA!" I dropped my bags as I hugged her "How have you been Row?" I took a step back and gave her a smile "I have been great! How have you been? I heard from Charlie that you went dark side" Bella looked down at the ground in embarrassment "yeah, I'll tell you about it once we get back to the house" I nodded my head as I picked my bags up again "come on lets go home, I am done with air ports for a long time" I got in the backseat of the car as Bella got in the passenger seat "hey who is this?" I pointed to the man in the driver's seat "this is Edward, my boyfriend" my eyes got big as he smiled at me through the mirror "hello, you must be Rowena" I gave him an awkward smile "hi." We sat in silence until we entered Forks county line "so Row how has your mother been?" I sucked in some air as I shifted around in my seat "she's off doing drugs and sleeping around" there was a awkward pause "oh, I'm sorry" I shrugged even though no one could see me "it's ok, I'm still doing great though" We rode in silence until we pulled up to Charlie's house "hey why is Alice here?" I got out of the car as Bella and Edward rushed over to a girl who was sitting on the steps obviously waiting for them, they talked in hushed voices as I gathered my bags.

Bella's Pov

When we arrived back at Charlie's Alice was sitting out front waiting for us, Edward and I rushed over to her hoping to find out why she was here. "The Volturi are coming to see us."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

I felt my heart lurch as I thought about the last time we encountered the Volturi "they want to make sure Bella hasn't told anyone about us" I felt my throat go dry "well what about Row?" I saw Alice's face drop for a second then her face went back to her happy go lucky façade "we need to keep her far away from them and inside when they are here" I looked at Alice then at Edward as they had their own conversation "hey Bella are you going to show me to your room?" I turned around to see Row standing at the door waiting for us "yeah!" I turned back around to Alice and Edward "I'll be over after I get her settled in" I hugged Edward and Alice before I followed Row inside and lead her up to my room.

TIME SKIP

Rowena's Pov

After I unpacked my bags and got all settled I was sitting on the couch with Bella "hey um…. Row I am going to go over to Edwards's house for a bit, we have a school project to finish." I nodded my head as she got up to go get ready as I continued to watch Star Wars "bye Row."

Bella's Pov

I pulled into the Cullen's drive way as Edward was there to greet me as I climbed out of my truck "we have much to discuss before the Volturi arrive" I followed Edward inside and into the living room where his family was gathered "they will stay here for a couple hours after they see us so they can hunt, during that time they will also be watching Bella" I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind as I couldn't think of any way to keep Row hidden "if they are going to watch me then I can't go back home" before anyone could answer the bell rang signaling the arrival of the Volturi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

Carlisle went and opened the door as I squeezed Edwards's hand knowing it wasn't going to hurt him. "Ah Bella it is so good to see you" I looked into the crimson eyes of Aro as he gave me a smile that creeped me out "Aro, it is good to see you" I gave him a fake smile as he went to shake my hand.

"Aro, you have seen that Bella has told no one" Edward defended. I could tell Edward knew something that no one else but Alice knew.

"Are you trying to hide something from us?"

Aro knew well, he suspected something; I couldn't let him know about Row. "Bella has a friend that came into town and we would like to invite her over but if you are here she will ask questions we cannot answer" Alice didn't hesitate or stutter as she talked to Aro, unlike me she wasn't scared neither would I if I could see the future. Aro smiled at Alice and held out his hand "Alice, my dear sweet Alice, you always surprise me with your gift" Alice reluctantly took Aro's out stretched hand, in a matter of minutes Alice jerked her hand away "well it seems that Bella has kept her word and no one knows, our visit is over." I breathed a sigh of relieve as Aro and the rest of the Volturi left.

Rowena's Pov

I stretched as I stood up from the couch as the credit's rolled for Star Wars, I was about to put in the second Star Wars movie when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see a man who was tall and had short frosted brown hair that was spiked; he had pale skin and red eyes. "ugh…. Hello" the man smiled at me flashing me pearly white teeth.

"Hello. You are gorgeous, and you smell delicious, what might your name be, I'm Demetri" Demetri was about a full foot taller than me so I had to look up at him "m-my name is Rowena."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice's Pov

I felt horrible, I should have been watching Caius's decisions along with Aro's, and I should have been watching all their decisions! I should know when they decide to feed, when they decide to go anywhere. I was becoming enraged until I felt a calming sensation that was Jasper who wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck to sooth me.

"It wasn't your fault, no one expects you to watch everything all the time" Jasper's rich accent filled my ears and calmed me more than his powers ever could. I had zoned out and wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me until I heard glass shatter.

"You think everything revolves around you Bella! We are lucky to be alive right now because you have drawn the attention of the Volturi! One day you mysteriousness is going to run out and Aro will have you and all of us killed for breaking the law like we have, I should have ended you before Edward found out you where his mate." Rosalie was shaking after her long rant and I could tell by the unshed tears in Bella's eyes Rosalie's harsh word had cut threw her like a knife. That's when I saw it, one second I was looking on as Emmitt tried to calm an extremely pissed Rosalie then I saw Demetri knocking on the door to Bella's house, the vision ended as quickly as it had came, I was left stunned by the look of the weather and the sun setting Demetri was going to come for Rowena tonight I had to say something.

"Aro is going to send Demetri to retrieve Rowena tonight; he saw in my mind that Rowena is Demetri's mate."

I lowered my eyes not wanting to see the look in Bella's eyes. I was unprepared for Bella to try and push me.

"You knew and you didn't warn me!" Bella's yelling had caught me off guard until Edward has grabbed her and she started thrashing around.

"Let me go, I have to get home to Row and protect her!" Bella's loud statement caused Edward to tighten his hold on her until she winced in pain.

Bella's Pov

Edward let me go scared he had hurt me until he saw that I was fine, he then proceeded to talk "Bella, the Volturi will kill you if you try to stop them, let me come with you and I will talk to Aro." I gave up, I knew there was no fighting with Edward so I nodded and let him guided me to the car.

Rowena's Pov

I looked over the couch when I heard the door open to see Bella and Edward walking in, I smiled at them "hey guys, wanna order pizza and watch scary movies?" I looked at Bella to see she was upset about something

"Bella, whats wrong, did something happen?" I was starting to worry about Bella; she looked pale, well paler than she normally is.

"We are going to have a visitor in about an hour or two." I looked at Edward, who completely ignored my question and started leading a silent Bella up the stairs to her room. I sat there for a couple of seconds until I got up and walked up the stairs to Bella's room to see Edward holding Bella as they both laid in bed together. I blushed a little at seeing that I was obviously ruining their privet moment together so I quickly shut the door and walked back down stairs to order pizza.

Demetri's Pov

I hesitated, in all my years I have never once hesitated, but right now I was hesitating because I didn't know if I wanted to meet her or not. I didn't even want to think her name in fear I would become consumed by greed or lust, lust for her blood that is. I've heard that some vampires kill their mates because their blood is so tempting, I could get the image of me sinking my teeth into this women's neck, no not just any women, Rowena, the women who is, according to Aro, my mate, my other half. When Aro first told me about Rowena I was a little put off, I liked my life the way it was, but with me now knowing I have a mate it changed everything. Aro encouraged me to go and meet her, so I agreed; who am I to disobey Aro. That is why I am standing here on the doorstep on the Swan residence about to meet my mate. I knew if I kept thinking I was never going to knock so I swiftly balled my hand up into a fist and knock.


	5. Authors Note

I redid chapter 3 and 4. Chapter 5 will be posted this week or the next. Thanks so much for the compliments. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Edward's Pov.

I knew Demetri was outside the door, he was nervous, he was thinking so fast it was almost to hard to keep up but then it all stopped and he knocked.

Rowena's Pov

I heard someone knock at the door, I was slowly getting up when I heard Bella charge downstairs and head straight for the door, I watched as she quickly opened the door.

"Demetri, go away." Bella attempted to slam the door but the persons foot was blocking her from closing the door all the way.

"Let me see her, you have no right to keep her from me." I could tell Bella was getting furious so I got up from the couch to help her out.

"Bella, who is it?" I tried to pear out and see but Bella moved so she was

in front of me. I was going to protest when Edward finally intervened and pulled Bella away from the door which gave me the opportunity to see who was at the door.

"Are you Rowena?" I was amazed at how utterly gorgeous the man, he seemed perfect from his frosted spiked hair to his pearly white teeth and his dark red eyes which were kinda creepy but they seemed to make him even more alluring, when I realized I was gawking at him I blushed a deep shade of red which seemed to amuse him considering he gave a low chuckle.

"Y-yes, i'm Rowena, and you are?" I tried to act cool but it was already to late, I had openly gawked at him and then stuttered when I tried to talk to him, luckily he seemed to ignore it as his smile grew wider.

"My name is Demetri, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have been looking forward to meeting you since it seemed the dawn of time." I blushed even harder as he grabbed my hand and kissed it like we were in a fairy tale or something.

"Ok! That is enough, Demetri you need to leave, i'm sure you boss is wandering what took you so long." I could tell Bella was trying to get rid of Demetri, but I don't understand why she would want him to leave.

"But Bella he only just got here, maybe he can stay and watch a movie with us and eat, well at least watch a movie with me since you and Edward are up in your room canoodling" Bella blushed a little at the mention of her and Edward but soon regained her composure.

"No, absolutely not! Demetri you need to leave and stay away from Rowena." I grew furious as Bella tried to mother hen me and kick Demetri out, I was a grown 17 year old woman I don't need Bella to be my mother.

"Fine, since Demetri can't stay over, we will just go out, and Bella you are not my mother so you have no say in who I see." I don't know what came over me but I took Demetri's hand and stormed out of the house with Bella calling for me to stop. I saw Demetri's car and headed straight for it but before I could get in he stopped me and opened the door for me like a perfect gentlemen.

"Where do you want to go?" I looked down in my lap as I thought, I really didn't know where I wanted to go, I mean I had no plans to go anywhere and I was only in my fuzzy Star Wars pajama pants and my black Cute but Crazy t-shirt, I didn't even have on shoes.

"Well i'm not really dressed to go anywhere, but we could go get something to eat." Demetri smiled at me as he started the car and pulled out of Bella's driveway, I looked out the window to see Bella had gone back inside probably to call her dad.

"How about Italian? I know a great place where they have authentic Italian food." I nodded my head in agreement as we sped down the road.

"That sounds great, I love Italian food, but there isn't a place in Forks that sells good authentic Italian food."

"Oh, well that's the thing, we aren't going to stay in Forks. You see now that I know you are my mate I can't just let you wander around Forks or any place without me, and I don't have the time to stay with you in Forks so to make things easier on us both, you will becoming with me to Volteria, Italy." I could feel my eyes get big as my heart sped up, he couldn't be serious, there was no way I could go to Italy! I can't speak French and I had no idea who he was, I made a stupid decision to get in the car with a stranger and now I am being kidnapped and being taken to Italy.

"No! You can't do this, i'm not your whatever you called me and I sure as hell am not going to Italy to live with you. I want out of this car and I never want to see you again. I should have listened to Bella and stayed away from you, I mean for all I know you could be a serial killer and be taking me to Italy to rape and kill me!" I started breathing heavy as my hands started to sweat.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of raping you or letting anyone touch you let alone rape you. You will be my mate, once I turn you, we will spend eternity together."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Rowena's Pov

I could barely keep my eyes open as we pulled up next to a private jet.

"I'm going to scream if you try to get me on that jet." I looked over at Demetri who rolled his eyes and got out of the car, once he shut his door I was quick to open mine and get out and try to make a run for it but I was grabbed by Demetri so I started screaming. Demetri was quick to smack his hand over my mouth and muffle my screams.

"Stop screaming, it's not going to help it's only going to irritate me and my fellow companions and trust me, you do not want to irritate my companions."

Demetri dragged me up the steps to the jet where a brick wall was waiting; the brick wall was standing in the middle of the jet with his hands behind his back "hello Demetri, this must be your mate."

"Hello Felix, this is Rowena, Rowena this is Felix, he will be helping me watch you."

Felix or brick wall as I will call him, sat down on the couch that was pushed up against the wall of the jet and motioned for us to sit down.

"Sit, we are leaving soon."

That was when I started panicking, this was all too real, I was actually being kidnapped. I started struggling, I tried to kick Demetri in the groan but he pushed me up against the wall.

"You are really irritating me Rowena" that was the last thing I heard before I felt something hit me in the back of the head before everything went dark.


End file.
